


sorry if i make you cry

by hongsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Choking, Degradation, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi San, Riding, Role Reversal, like a little bit, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: Under his breath, so, so softly, Mingi asks, "Can I fuck you, please?"San smiles again, all teeth and a hint of cruelty."Of course, baby.”
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 238





	sorry if i make you cry

**Author's Note:**

> i was mostly complete with this when i realized i wrote something shorter and similar in self-indulgence, but take it anyways. thanks to everyone who helped me with motivation with this since ive been working on it since NOVEMBER, but especially ethan, cici and jesse T_____T 
> 
> title is from the track claw on charli xcx's new album, which i fully believe knocked me out of my depressive episode long enough to finish this

There are many signs that Mingi is starting his rut. 

It’s in the way Mingi becomes restless and clingy, practically attaching himself to San every waking moment. It’s in the way he whines a bit more, flusters a little easier, and insists on more casual affection and touches. Whines when San lets go of his hand, or complains because he hasn’t had a kiss from San in the past thirty minutes or so. It’s endearing how Mingi becomes increasingly needy, increasingly wanting.

Mingi pushes San up against the wall when they get home after a long evening out, pinning him against the hard surface. It shocks San, making him gasp when his back hits the wall. He initially wants to say something, to tell Mingi to  _ behave _ in a sharp tone. He even begins to speak, trying to come up with a punishment quickly, but stops when he looks at Mingi. His expression is dark, pretty brown eyes full of lust and desire, and San decides to hold his tongue. The past few days click together and San doesn’t even need to smell him to know.

Mingi kisses San desperate and hungry—no restraint whatsoever. Kisses him until he absolutely  _ needs _ to pull away, panting against San’s mouth before kissing him some more. Mingi eagerly licks into San’s mouth, hands tightly gripping his waist, and it’s somehow so,  _ so _ cute. San can barely stand it.

Those very hands move up and down, sliding up San’s back and back to his waist and then down to his narrow hips, and Mingi just repeats those motions over and over, pressing closer and closer to San. Mingi kisses him and kisses him until he gets tired of San’s mouth and goes for his neck instead, biting and sucking and marking. There’s little hesitation in Mingi’s actions; he presses closer to San, as close as he can until San literally has no way of wiggling out even if wanted to. It’s hot.  _ Mingi’s _ hot. Mingi kisses San feverishly and his hands roam more, one running up and down San’s stomach. 

San feels consumed with need, burning with it, becoming dizzy with arousal. With Mingi crowding him, his entire body keeping San pressed against the wall, all he can smell is Mingi. He smells like crackling woodfire, with a vanilla sweetness that cuts through it. It truthfully can be an overwhelming scent, the kind that some find cloying, but San  _ loves  _ it. It’s all smokiness and sweetness, rich and deep and  _ wonderful _ in every possible way. San knows he’s going to reek of it for  _ days _ after; it’s going to stick to his skin and hair and  _ everywhere _ but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The smell of his boyfriend enveloping him makes San even harder, makes him want almost as much as Mingi. 

San lets Mingi continue to feel him up and mark him up. He even bares his neck to give Mingi more access, not caring if he has to wear high collars and turtlenecks for the next few days. Mingi takes the opportunity to drag his teeth across all the exposed skin, breathes hotly against it, too. Each action sends shiver after shiver up San’s spine, maybe pulls a soft groan and whine from him.  Their legs slot together, grinding against each other through their clothes.

San gets lost in the hot, wanting feeling in his stomach, and in how Mingi’s fingers press into his hips, making him feel small. It’s not often that Mingi uses his strength this way against San, usually because San doesn’t let him get away with it. Hell, San doesn’t even usually let Mingi touch him as much as he is right now.

Mingi’s ruts make him insatiable, obviously, but he waits for San’s direction. He  _ usually _ lets San tease and torture him for hours until Mingi pathetically knots San’s hand. They had their thing, almost a routine, because San had certain expectations for Mingi. For Mingi to be so bold and demanding must mean he’s desperate,  _ really  _ desperate. At least desperate enough to forget about their rules or any punishment. 

So San lets himself enjoy it just a tad bit longer, revels in every one of his actions to see what more Mingi would do. He’d teach him his lesson eventually. 

When Mingi bites him particularly harshly, San lets out a high yelp. Mingi immediately begins to kiss the bite apologetically. San can only laugh breathily, bringing his hand up to caress and thread his fingers through Mingi’s hair. On instinct, he tugs on the locks, and Mingi whines against his neck.

San laughs again, sending a shiver up Mingi’s spine.

“Poor baby,” San coos, fingers still gently carding through Mingi’s bright red hair. “You really need me, don’t you?” 

Mingi whines again, more pitifully. He buries his face into San’s neck, wraps his arms around his waist and  _ clings _ .

San half expects him to answer back, to continue whatever it was he was doing, put on an Alpha display and ravish San like in the fantasies Mingi has told him about. Instead, Mingi seems to melt, any trace of dominance dissipating, behaving more like he usually does. Weak under San’s dominance, easily giving in to just San’s words. It’s precious, so fucking precious. Pulls at San’s heart and makes him fall in love a little more.

“Oh sweetheart,” San sighs. “I thought you were gonna fuck me right tonight, and show me what a big, strong Alpha you are.” Mingi pulls back and looks at San directly, pouting and wide-eyed. San smiles meanly at him, moving his hand from Mingi’s hair to cup his face instead. “But I guess you’re just a pathetic little pup.”

“I’m not, I’m not a pathetic pup.” Mingi looks like he wants to cry, holds back the tears in his eyes and tries not to let his lip wobble too much when he speaks. He doesn’t even seem convinced by his own words.

San grins, and tiptoes to kiss Mingi again, short and sweet. 

“Are you sure?” San’s thumb strokes the high point of Mingi’s cheek. “You sure act like one… You’re definitely needy like a pathetic pup.” 

“I’m not,” Mingi whines before his mouth settles into a cute little pout.

“Not really something I’d expect of a big, strong, cool Alpha,” San laughs. 

Mingi pouts even more, but doesn’t argue. Instead he melts further, still clinging to San. Mingi holds onto San, tender and wanting, like he’s so sure San will give him the world and more. It’s sweet, and San wraps his own arms around Mingi, taking in his scent and warmth.

Under his breath, so,  _ so _ softly, Mingi asks, "Can I fuck you, please?"

San smiles again, all teeth and a hint of cruelty.

"Of course, baby.”

Mingi shudders as San takes him by the hand to their bedroom. San lets Mingi undress him, and Mingi wants to take his time, wants to run his hands all over San’s body and place kisses on every inch of skin—but he’s too impatient. His heat-addled brain can only think about how badly he wants to fuck and knot San, so bad he feels like he’s seconds away from crying. Their clothes end up crumpled on the floor, and against Mingi’s better judgement, he pushes San onto the bed. He looms over San's smaller frame with both of his hands on either side of him.

If Mingi was even the slightest bit imposing, San didn’t show it. He smirks, and brings his hand up to cup Mingi’s cheek. Mingi waits with bated breath for San to speak, tries to figure out what words San could possibly say next. Expects words that bite and make him feel hot all over. It's almost worse that San says nothing—instead he gives him this look and it makes Mingi feel weak.

"Are you just gonna stare at me baby?" San finally says, hand still on Mingi's cheek. "Do I need to prep myself for you or can I trust you to handle it?"

"I can do it, please." Mingi's voice is soft, breathless. "Please." He repeats himself, like he's trying to prove that he’s capable. San still raises his eyebrow when he hands Mingi the lube.

Mingi tries to ignore the way his hand trembles when he starts sliding two fingers into San. He barely makes a sound, if any, and Mingi feels his heart pound in his chest. It's not as if he hasn't fingered San before, but he’s still nervous. It's his rut that's making him feel extra dizzy, extra stupid. Especially with San treating him the way he is,  _ taunting  _ and  _ cruel.  _ Doesn't even have to look at San's face to know he still has that mean little fox-like grin on his face, waiting for Mingi to prove he can't handle fingering him, much less fucking him.

San does gasp when Mingi slides a third finger into him, unable to keep up the facade of indifferent cruelty with Mingi stretching him so thoroughly. It's a small victory for Mingi, a little reminder that he’s making San feel good underneath the game they play. A second gasp makes Mingi's cock throb, makes him want to push San around and fuck him like an Alpha should, just like San said he should, but—

Mingi's just not that kind of Alpha.

Instead he slides his fingers out, and looks at San expectantly. Big puppy eyes, pouty mouth, waiting for directions, waiting for  _ permission.  _

"Do you think you can fuck me right?"

The words sting, shame sitting in Mingi's stomach alongside arousal. His cock aches, he's hard and needy and wants to so badly fuck San until they're both messy and sated. The idea of San full and messy with his cum and covered with bites makes Mingi's cock twitch, and he nods, hoping that San doesn't keep him waiting any longer.

"Then prove it, Alpha."

Mingi scrambles. He grabs San's thighs roughly and easily pushes them towards his chest, making San gasp in shock. He can’t wait a moment longer and quickly slides his cock into San, fucking into him desperately. Mingi can't remember the last time he was able to fuck San like this, so he relishes every moment of it. He can't get enough of San's groans and marvels at how heSan squirms. Mingi feels like he has the slightest bit of control here; San's so small under him, and so easy to grab and position the way Mingi needs to satisfy himself. Mingi feels even hotter when he sees how hard San's cock is, untouched and dripping.

Mingi leans over San's body, just to get close enough to San's face for a kiss, if San will give him one. It takes San a moment to notice, eyes having slipped shut when Mingi started fucking into him.

"Pup, do you want a kiss?"

Mingi nods.

"Then kiss me."

Mingi does just that, kissing San hungrily. He wants so much, he wants all of San because he's so needy, and desperate. He deepens the kiss, turning it messy and sloppy, and San brings his hands up to twist and pull at Mingi's hair. He giggles when Mingi keeps kissing him, biting at his mouth till San's lips are swollen and red.

Mingi fucks San even harder, grabs at his thighs a little tighter, making San let out a noise of pain. His rhythm is messy, but he tries to angle his hips just right, just to get more sounds from San.

It doesn't take long for Mingi to get close, easily broken down by San as usual, and even easier when he's in rut. Fucking San like this is a dream, and he's so strung out, all he can do is snarl against San's mouth.

San laughs, obviously amused by Mingi's display of dominance. "What is it, pup?"

"Can I knot you, please?"

"You want to fill me up, pup?" San teases. "You want to breed me and make me yours?"

"Yes, please,  _ please _ ." Mingi feels like crying, wants to bury his face in San's neck and  _ bite _ and  _ claim.  _ Wants to take him in every way, even though he already has him. He wants to take him, over and over, until he can't anymore. He  _ could _ do that, if he wanted, could overpower San and make him cry on his knot.

Instead, he drops his head and pants against San's collarbones, licks at the sweaty skin and hopes San has mercy on him.

"Pathetic how an Alpha is begging  _ me _ for permission to cum." San torments Mingi with each word, and pulls at his hair once more. "You're lucky I'm even letting you fuck me, yet you can't hold out longer for me to cum first?"

"Please, Sannie,  _ please." _

"I haven't cum yet, pup."

Mingi whines, buries his face into San's throat and continues to resist the urge to bite. He truly feels pathetic—feels the shame and embarrassment of letting an Omega tell him what to do. Every bit of him burns to defy San—burns with the need to knot him and sink his teeth into his neck and shoulder possessively. Scent him thoroughly and dominate him until San is a desperate whiny mess.

But Mingi isn’t like that, despite his nature. He wants, he  _ wants so badly,  _ to do all that. Assert his status, his  _ place _ , and ensure that San knows exactly where he stands. But he can't. He submits—he lets San call the shots and make Mingi feel so small every single time. 

Mingi’s rhythm is inconsistent and sloppy—keeps fucking San despite how _ close  _ he is _.  _ Even though it’s difficult to hold back, he's rewarded with San's fucked out sounds. San whimpers and moans with just the right angle, just the right amount of force, even cries out a little when Mingi fucks into him harsh and fast.

Mingi keeps going, hoping that the next roll of his hips will have San coming so he can follow, but it doesn’t seem to be enough. San eventually lets out an exasperated groan.

“Lemme do it,” San mutters, tapping on Mingi’s arm. Mingi lets go of San’s thighs and slides his cock back out of him, trying not to cry.

San makes Mingi lay on his back, straddling his hips and sinking down on his cock quickly. The position emphasizes the power San has over him, makes Mingi feel so  _ small. _ His body trembles as San begins riding him in earnest, hands clutching at the sheets under him.

“You’re so big, pup,” San moans, fucking himself down on Mingi’s cock. “I just wish you knew how to use that big cock of yours to make me cum.”

“I’m sorry,” Mingi whimpers, looking up at San desperately. “I’m sorry,  _ please, _ let me do better.” 

San giggles, putting his hands on Mingi’s chest so he can drag his nails down. It barely hurts, but Mingi’s so wound up and sensitive he still gasps and arches up. 

“Sannie,  _ please _ , I’m so  _ close.” _

“Just a bit more, pup, ‘m almost there too.” San’s voice is thick, full of lust as he continues to fuck himself on Mingi’s cock. His head is thrown back, freely moaning and gasping at the feeling of Mingi in him, losing all composure. 

Mingi wants to be good and hold out—he wants to hear San praise him and kiss him sweetly. Knows he would, if he can just have some self-control.

Instead, Mingi’s orgasm builds and builds and he can’t help himself. He cums—tears already streaking his face before either of them can even say anything. His knot swells and makes San cry out, filling him up, but San still doesn’t cum.

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to,” Mingi murmurs, hips still as he buries his knot deep in San. He can hear San’s gasps, and he even rocks against Mingi’s knot once more. However, he doesn’t acknowledge Mingi’s apologies, gasping turning into complete silence. It makes something twist in Mingi’s stomach, and he holds his breath waiting for San’s next move. 

“Pathetic mutt.” 

San’s hand strikes Mingi’s cheek, leaving it red. It takes two more harsh slaps for Mingi to start openly sobbing.

“You couldn’t wait?” San smacks Mingi again. “I gave you the  _ privilege  _ of fucking me, and you can’t even hold out to make me cum.”

Mingi can’t pull himself together enough to answer. 

“Did you want a punishment? Is that it?” 

Mingi opens his eyes when he feels San’s hands wrap around his throat. 

“‘m sorry,” Mingi whimpers, feeling overwhelmingly dumb and useless. He doesn’t know what else to say, or how to make it up to San. He feels ashamed—like a pathetic Alpha who can’t even please his Omega. 

“Are you?” San squeezes slightly. 

Mingi nods. San adds more pressure and Mingi lets out a choked out gasp, hips jerking upwards. 

“Stop moving.”

Mingi’s sobbing grows quiet under San’s hands, fingers wrapped around his throat and palms pressing against the sides until Mingi grows dizzy and hazy. San grins at Mingi’s flushed, desperate face, eyes wide and red-rimmed, before loosening his grip and allowing Mingi to breathe again. Mingi inhales sharply and kicks his legs, and then San takes his breath away again.

San isn’t grinding down against Mingi’s hips anymore, knot making him feel impossibly full, stretching him and filling him up. Instead he directs all his focus on making Mingi literally breathless, taking pleasure in how Mingi gasps and thrashes when it’s on the edge of too much. He knows it’s a bit too much at times. Making Mingi a vulnerable wreck, having him gasp for air and beg for forgiveness—it all makes San feel impossibly hot and turned on. But he isn’t entirely cruel and careless. 

San releases the pressure he put on Mingi’s throat, and leans forward to place a kiss on Mingi’s forehead, then his mouth.

“Are you doing okay, baby?” 

“Mhm,” Mingi hums.

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Please.” Mingi sounds completely wrecked, voice hoarse and strained, yet he still continues to ask for more. 

San loves him so much.

Eventually, Mingi’s knot starts subsiding, and San lets go of Mingi’s throat entirely. He lifts himself off of Mingi’s cock, only half hard now, and scoots up Mingi’s body to straddle his chest.

Mingi looks up at him with dumb confusion, head swimming and mouth parted. San sticks his fingers into Mingi’s mouth briefly, pressing down on his tongue to hear him make a disgusting choked sound in surprise.

“Do you think you can make me cum with your mouth, pup?”

Mingi’s mouth salivates at the thought, nodding eagerly.

San is gentle when he slides a thumb between Mingi’s lips, holding his mouth open before guiding his cock into the wet heat. San isn’t big enough to make Mingi choke, but he still moans around San’s cock.

San caresses Mingi’s hair gently, scratching at his scalp comfortingly until Mingi’s eyes slip closed. San holds back now—he restrains himself from fucking Mingi’s face like he typically would, as much as he wants to. It’s hard, but he wants to enjoy the drag of his cock against Mingi’s tongue. Like this, San can’t help but notice how Mingi’s lashes are wet with tears and his lips are pretty and pink wrapped around San’s cock. He always thought Mingi was so lovely and delicate for an Alpha. 

It takes San a bit longer to reach the edge again at his slow, indulgent pace, but soon enough he’s coming in Mingi’s mouth. He pulls out towards the end, holding his cock to make sure he gets a mess of cum on Mingi’s swollen lips. 

“Good boy.”

San smiles sweetly at Mingi—genuinely fond at how lovely his boyfriend is and how much he gives into San’s every touch, whether it’s cruel or gentle. Mingi grins at the compliment, eyes half-lidded to look back up at San. 

”I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)   
>  [my priv twitter](https://twitter.com/pissboyeosang)   
>  [my CC](https://curiouscat.qa/pissboyeosang)


End file.
